Question: $\vec u = (-9,10)$ $\vec w = (3,-5)$ $\vec u - \vec w= ($
We subtract vectors by subtracting corresponding components: $\begin{aligned} \vec u - \vec w &= (u_x, u_y) - (w_x, w_y) \\\\ &= (u_x-w_x, u_y-w_y) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \vec u - \vec w &= (-9, 10) - (3,-5) \\\\ &= (-9-3, 10-(-5)) \\\\ &= (-12,~15) \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ \vec u - \vec w = (-12, 15)$